


Дочь прокурора

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Cinema of the Soviet Union, Soviet Slash, The Meeting Place Cannot Be Changed, Vayner brothers, Место встречи изменить нельзя
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец вольнице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дочь прокурора

Само собой, я малость поотбрехивался, но работа есть работа да и по всему выходило себе дороже. Прошвырнусь опять же. Когда ж его признал, мелькнула у меня смутная мыслишка, что зря я третьего дня не умотал в Ростов на дельце. Ох, зря. И как потом выяснилось, чутьё меня не подвело.  
Спрятался я сперва в заваленной сгнившими ящиками подворотне, чуток приоткрыл замызганные ворота из двора канцлавки и неотрывно наблюдал за ним. Во мне что-то так паскудно завывало всё время, что я даже прикурить нормально не мог. Пока он любезничал с подставной шалавой, в мою подворотню прибыл фургончик, и засаленный мужичок начал оттирать меня своими дрянными коробчонками. Пришлось полаяться, но и тогда я не отрывался от него. Глазки ясные, зубки беленькие и все на месте – чисто девочка. При этом щетина, усы и шрам лишь добавляли шика, прям для меня его папанька с маманькой строгали.  
Я вслушивался в его голос в будке телефона-автомата, разглядывал затылок и, если повезёт, профиль в подсвеченной темноте киношки. Я знал, что он так и так сегодня будет у нас, но нервное возбуждение никак не оставляло, ух, как хотелось пощупать его за бока. Да только за сорванную игру меня живо приласкают кулаком, а то и пёрышком, так что в руках я себя держал довольно-таки просто. И паника у кинотеатра объяснялась даже больше страхом расправы , чем личным досадным интересом.  
Попался он на здорово живёшь, как курёнок. Кобенился, правда, а уж бранился-то – вымыть бы ему пасть с мылом, как говаривала маменька.  
Хотя и боязно ему было, но хорохорился, прямым взглядом до кишок продирал. Я уж тогда хорошенько принял. Вот падла, небось думал, только он захоти, и я мигом на спинку завалюсь. Врёёёшь, это тебя сейчас будут тут прилюдно раскладывать. Невольно сглотнув и одёрнув пиджачишко, постарался взять себя в руки, а то что-то рановато я завёлся. Только водка нынче как-то слабо помогала. Наоборот, я глаз не мог отвести от этого дурика. А уж как Карп его пошёл разматывать, стало совсем хреново – хоть в петлю.  
«Как из Промокашки скрипач»... Эх, Карп, знал бы ты… А руки у него и впрямь бархатные, ими бы такое вытворять… Выдумал тоже... Фантазия. Фредерика, мать его, Шопена. Лишь заиграл, сразу на ум пришла бабуля, царствие ей небесное, и детство, ни в чём не знавшее отказа, но в одночасье сделавшееся страшным и голодным; тогда из всего родного остался один батя. Он-то и научил, как надо жить. Умел, оказывается. Бесчисленные переезды, новые имена, крадущиеся шаги, непонятные свёртки и внезапное острое осознание, что для меня просто так уже ничего не будет, только с изворотом, подпольно, во тьме или в пьяном угаре. Тьфу, сдались мне эти грязные воспоминания. Я сразу прервал этот жуткий бред:  
\- Это и я так могу, - и не соврал же, подлец.  
\- А что ж играть-то? – он посмотрел на меня. На меня.  
\- Мурку!  
Да, под Мурку шло хорошо. Вечер я уже слабо помнил. В памяти остались яростная дрочка в дощатом туалете и неистовая клятва, если всё пройдёт без изъяна, не упустить его завтра. Уже понял, деньги он любит, может, откроет для меня рот, я б для него, змеёныша, и десяти кусков не пожалел бы.  
Назавтра, хотя и был сосредоточен на деле, на периферии сознания маячили сладкие образы, как буду его уговаривать, заставлять, раздевать, держать на крючке... И вдруг погас свет. Исчез.  
\- Вова, Вова, открой! – как хотелось туда, в тесноту этой каморки. До головокружения и слабости в ногах. Забрал бы меня с собой.  
\- Володенька, мы ж тебя зубами загрызём, - вкрадчиво посулил Карп. Услышав это, я чуть не заорал: «Я, я первый!». Уже не мог терпеть, съехал по стенке и забрался рукой в штаны. Суки! Всех, всех ненавижу.  
\- Не хочу, не хочу! – я метался как ошпаренный.  
Трубный глас. Врубили свет. Выходили по одному. Вот тут и пришло озарение. Взять на себя побольше, глядишь, вышак-то и грянет. И разделаться разом…  
  
_Там за красным столом, одурманенный дымом,_  
_Прокурор осушал за стаканом стакан,_  
_А на черной скамье, на скамье подсудимых,_  
_Сидит дочка-красотка и красавец-жиган._


End file.
